Small Surprises
by xxParanoidAndroidxx
Summary: Kouga and Ginta have been together since high school. Now in College they find themselves getting into arguments over petty matters and their relationship starts to slowly crumble. As a result of all of this Kouga ends up cheating on Ginta with one of the hottest guys in school also known as "Inuyasha". full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Small Surprises

Summary

Kouga and Ginta have been together since high school. Now in College they find themselves getting into arguments over petty matters and their relationship starts to slowly crumble. As a result of all of this Kouga ends up cheating on Ginta with one of the hottest guys in school also known as the school slut "Inuyasha". After finding out about his partner's infidelity Ginta decided that he had enough and they break up. But what happens when Ginta finds out after the break up that he's pregnant and it's kouga's? Since it is his child he has a right to know right? Inuyasha finds out about Ginta being pregnant and does everything in his power to prevent them from getting back together. What will happen to Ginta and his child and will he get back with his Ex? Read to find out.

Content: Hurt/Comfort ,Yaoi WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI WHICH MEANS MOST OF THE COUPLES CONSIT OF GAY MEN (MANxMAN) THAT ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH EACHOTHER…IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ON!

^_^ TWANK Q

Romance, MPREG, RATED M for colorful language and Adult themes, might have lemons but I'm not cuz I don't think I'm good at writing them.

~Pairings: kougaXGinta (Main), KougaXInuyasha, SesshomaruXMiroku, HitenXBankostu~

Authors note:

This is my second fanfic but the first one I'll actually be uploading. My friend got me into reading fanfiction and I'm an extreme YaoiFanGirl! So most of my fanfics will have some yaoi content if not all. Please be gentle I'll accept any advice and constructive criticism. Also Please R & R if you like this story and if you review I promise to update on a regular basis. TWANK Q :3 also I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC I'm kind of new to this.

MPREG: put bluntly it means preggy males… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha and I am not making any profit from this story in any way. I only own the plot ….  
_(._.)_ so please don't sue me.

_Chapter 1: And the arguments begin._

_3 Years ago_

"um….ah… is this seat taken?" a slightly blushing Ginta asked as he got onto the school bus that normally took him to school in the mornings on Monday and Friday's. The slightly tan kid looked up at him before smiling and moving his bag for Ginta to sit. " no it's not taken" he said " you can sit here if you want".

"uh…ah thanks a lot" he said blushing even more now that he realized that this person was extremely hot and exactly his type.

" The name's kouga" he said giving Ginta one of those amazing smiles " and you are?" he asked while staring directly into Ginta's eyes.

Ginta was so mesmerized by Kouga's beautiful blue eyes that he didn't even hear the question that was asked…he just sat there staring when suddenly he was brought back to earth by kouga's voice asking him if he had something on his face. "huh? I didn't get that" he replied while blushing furiously because he was just caught staring.

" I asked you your name…..and you just stared at me, I was beginning to think I had something on my face" he chuckled when he saw the bright blush coloring Ginta's round cheeks.

"oh umm…M-my name is Ginta, nice to meet you" Kouga just stared and then smiled and pointed his nose in the air and inhaled deeply. " your and demon to" he said smiling even more now. Ginta's eyes widened in shock. _"how did he find out! Humans can't sense demons…..unless-."_

he was brought out of his thoughts by Kouga reassuring him that he shouldn't worry because he was one to and he found out because of his smell. He then began to point out that Ginta's scent was similar to his meaning that their parents were probably from the same clan.

The bus ride to school was filled with friendly convo's and a few jokes that Kouga told to make Ginta laugh and not be so shy around him.

_End Flash Back….._

That was them then when they first met. They didn't know that they would become close friends from that day on and they didn't know that would end up dating in high school and they sure as hell didn't think that their relationship would end up like this. With them constantly fighting or Arguing over unimportant and petty things.

They were so excited when they graduated and found out that they were going to the same College so they didn't have to break up. They even got an apartment with their friends, one that was close to campus just so they could stay together, but their relationship kept going downhill the day they started college. Ginta became extremely possessive of his boyfriend because girls and even guys just seemed to throw themselves at him when ever he was alone and it was starting to get on his nerves. He couldn't be him with 24/7 because they had different classes and Kouga was also a quarter back for the College's football team, so some days they didn't even see each other all until they got home.

Kouga also began to get pissed off because of Ginta's clingy behavior and possessiveness and the fact that he had accused Kouga on many occasions of cheating didn't help their dying relationship.

"oh shit I can't believe it's this late already!" Kouga groaned as he checked his watch. He was walking home from a bar that he went to with some of his teammates. They went to celebrate yesterdays win against a rival college. He knew he shouldn't have gone because if he got home to late he would have hell to deal with. Ginta probably wasn't going to let this one slide and he knew he was in for a full on argument as soon as he walks through the front door, and to make it worst some bitch that he didn't know was clinging to him all night and he was sure he smelt of her cheap perfume. He could tell because the fowl scent was hell on his sensitive nose.

"where the hell is he!" I screamed from the living room where I have been pacing back and forth for almost half an hour. "Ginta sweetie I think you should relax I'm sure he's on his way right now" I heard Miroku say from the kitchen. He and his boyfriend Sesshomaru have been Kouga's friends since middle school and I met them in high school and instantly took a liking to the both of them. " Miroku's right , you should calm down I'm sure he has a reason for being this late" Bankotsu added and shifted in his lover's arms from where they were seated on the couch. "yeah ban-kun is right and don't get weird ideas or thoughts about him cheating he loves you to much to even think about doing something like that." Hiten added and he placed a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead. Oh I forgot to mention the other couple that lives here. Hiten and Bankotsu are both friends of Miroku and Me when we found out that we all got into the same College we decided to get an apartment where we all could live together.

"he is never this late guys and I'm beginning to get really really pissed!" I shouted as I continued to pace back and forth making a spot on the rug where I was pacing look extremely flat. I'm sure that It'll leave a permanent mark after I'm done. Now I'm gonna have to get new rug!

"_ugh! Where the fuck is he!"_I was to busy rambling to myself to realize that someone had opened the door and was making their way into the house. But I noticed a couple seconds after. "eeew! What the hell is that smell!" I groaned "it smiles like cheap ladies perfume" Sesshomaru said after he walk out of the kitchen. "oh my gods that smell is awful" I spat as I realized the scent getting closer. "I'll go check and see who it is that just came in" Miroku said and he got up from the love seat he was sitting in and made his way out into the hall to see who was at the door.

"oh…ummm its you" Miroku whispered to Kouga and then looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming down the hall. "is he still up?" Kouga asked before taking off his jacket and swinging it over his shoulder "yeah he is and he's pissed dude, where the fuck have you been? He's gonna explode when he sees you and what the fuck is that smell? Its awful!" he said before turning to look down the hall again.

"I went drinking with the team and lost track of the time and this bitch that was there kept clinging to me so now I smell like her cheap ass perfume" kouga said "is it that bad" he asked even though he already knew the answer to that question. Ginta was a wolf demon and wolves have a very good sense of smell, but he wanted Miroku to tell him just to be sure. "if you mean if I think Ginta smelt it then yes he did and its making him sick" Miruko confirmed his fears and now he had to face the wrath of his very possessive boyfriend. What the hell is he gonna do now? He thought.

"Miruko what's taking you so long that smell is making me want to empty the contents of my stomach onto the rug" Ginta yelled as he came down the hall "whoever it is tell them to get the fuck out we're not interested in what they're selli-." Ginta's eyes widened in shock as he found the source of the horrid smelling perfume and now that he saw who exactly it was he was even more upset than before.

" Hey" Kouga said as he nervously scratched the back of his head while giving a small smile.

"um I think I'll go now, the rest of us should get to bed its late and we have early lectures tomorrow" Miroku said as he practically speed walked down the hall and into the living room "guys Kouga is here so I think we should get to bed" they heard him tell the others . "here we go again" Sesshomaru groaned as he got up from off the couch and went to wrap his arms around his lovers waist. " well me and my mate will be heading to bed now because this Sesshomaru is quite tired at the moment" was all he said before he dragged Miroku out of the living room and into their room and locked the door. "well I guess that's our queue babe" Hiten said as he and his ban-kun got up from the couch and headed to their room as well also locking the door behind them.

Kouga couldn't believe his so called friends left him for dead, he promised to get back to them later, right now he had a ticking time bomb standing right in front of him waiting for it to explode.

" _3….2….1…. and let the yelling begin!"_Kouga thought and as if on queue, Ginta started yelling.

" WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I WAS?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. " look babe I wa-." He didn't even get to finish before he was interrupted by his furious lover. " BABE MY ASS!...I'VE BEEN PACING UP AND DOWN THE FUCKING CARPET WAITING ON YOU GET HOME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL ONCE TO SAY

' babe I'm out with some friends or I'll be home a lil late tonight' NOOOO…..INSTEAD YOU COME HOME SMELLING LIKE A FUCKING PROSTITUTE. I HOPE SHE WAS PRETTY KOUGA CAUSE HER TASTE IN PERFUME SUCKS"…

"babe its not what you think..if you would just calm down and let me-." "LET YOU WHAT? EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU SMELL LIKE WOMAN'S PERFUME? OHH I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR THIS ONE." Ginta chuckled bitterly with a sad smile crossing his features. Kouga sighed before continuing "….babe I went drinking with the team and lost track of the time, there was this girl there that kept clinging to me but I swear I didn't do anything with her you know I only have eyes for you" he said. He slowly made his way closer to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist while whispering soothing words into his ear to try and calm him down.

"come on babe you know I wouldn't cheat on you…so please don't be upset I promise I'll call next time and besides I bet that girl can't do half the things you can do in bed" he said before smirking when he saw his lover blush furiously and started kissing along the side of his neck which caused Ginta to moan and ease his neck to side to give his lover more room to run his tongue along his neck.

" ah…..hmm….Ko-Kouga" he moaned before placing his hands on the side of his lovers face. They looked into each other's eyes before Ginta pulled Kouga forward slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kouga pulled Ginta closer to him and squeezed his ass causing him to yelp and gasp allowing his tongue to freely slip into his lovers mouth. The kiss lasted for a couple minutes before they broke apart for air. Kouga stared at his lover with lust filled eyes. Smirking he asked " am I off the hook?" "hmmmm…"Ginta moaned before pulling him in for another kiss.

" I guess that's a yes then?" Kouga asked in between kisses . Ginta nodded yes as he began to pull Kouga towards their room while also tugging at the irritating clothes that were in the way of him getting what he wants. Kouga knew that the only way to make his lover forget about the argument is to have mind blowing sex and he wasn't the type to not give his lovers what they wanted. So he allowed himself to be dragged off to their room and pushed on to the bed. Ginta got on top of Kouga and straddled his legs. He felt like a needy bitch in heat and all he wanted right now was to let his lover fuck him until he wouldn't be able to feel his legs.

He pushed at Kouga's chest so that he was laying on the pillow and tugged at his shirt again but succeeding in getting it off this time. After the shirt was off it was tossed to the ground and he began to run his hands over his lovers bronze, smooth chest.

"hm….baby your hands are soft" Kouga said while gazing up at his extremely horny lover. He loved when Ginta got like this he found when his lover was demanding and in control it was very sexy and the way Ginta looked now was really turning him on. He watched as he leaned forward and whispered into his ear "hmm….Pants" he maoned "take them off" he whispered in a very seductive voice that almost had Kouga shooting his load right then and there.

He rolled off of his lover and positioned himself on his back and spread his legs wide. He watched as Kouga hurried to get off him pants and free his aching erection from its prison. He unbuttoned his skin tight skinny jeans and pull them down his legs and off. Then went to the dresser opened a drawer and pulled out a tube of cherry flavored lube which by the way was his favorite. After grabbing the lube he locked the bedroom door so they wouldn't b disturbed and when he spun around to head back to the bed he was greeted with one of the sexiest sights ever. Ginta was lying on his back on the bed with his legs wide open for the world to see chewing on his bottom lip with half lidded eyes.

Kouga could have sworn he just came a little in his boxers. He made his way over to the bed and climbed up and positioned himself between his lovers long smooth legs. He bent down and started to place soft kisses on Ginta's inner thighs causing him to moan and squirm a little. He worked his way back up his lovers legs he got to his hard cock he licked his lips and began to stroke it. Ginta moan at the feeling of his lovers hand gripping his cock. He ran his thumb over the slit and proceeded to rub the precum all over his cock. "mhmm….ah ko-kouga!" he moaned. Kouga smirked and without any warning put his cock into his mouth causing him to moan and buck his hips forward as he tried to fuck his boyfriend's mouth.

Kouga started with a steady pace bobbing his head up and down over his loves shaft. "ah…..ah hmm" Ginta moaned as he locked his fingers in his mates long black locks.

He started to pick up the pace and began to bob his head up and down faster and sucked harder causing Ginta to scream. "aah!...Oh My GOD!" he screamed when he felt his balls tighten and he screamed kouga's name as he came into his mouth.

Kouga swallowed and then brought his head up to kiss his lover. Ginta enjoyed the taste of his lover and could taste himself on his tongue. " are you ready for me babe?" Kouga ask and he opened the tube and squirted a generous amount into his hand and coated his fingers in it and position them at his lovers entrance. Ginta just nodded and waits for kouga to prepare him. Kouga pushes one finger inside his lover causing him to wince at the slight pain.

He starts moving it in and out and the pain slowly melts away and turns into pleasure. He pushes in another finger and searches around for a certain spot that he knows will drive Ginta crazy. His fingers brush the sensitive bundle of nerves and Ginta screams out and arches his back " oh my god kouga! THERE….d-do That again" he screams.

Kouga pulls out his fingers after he feels Ginta has been prepared enough, he slips his fingers out drawing a whimper from his lover and replaces them with his throbbing erection.

He slams into him causing him to scream out in pleasure. "ah…..harder" he demands and kouga complies by pulling out and slamming back into him harder hitting his prostate with the first attempt.

"OH FUCK! KOUGA! FASTER! I NEED MORE!" he screams. "Damn your so fucking tight !" Kouga groans as he repeatedly slams into to his lover harder and faster.

"Ko-KOUGA! Cumming!" He yelled. Kouga hit his prostate one last time making him shoot sperm all over their stomach. He tried to hold out but couldn't when his lover clenched around his cock and he came releasing his seed into him. He then collapsed on top of him and whispered " I love you" in his ear before pulling out and getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"finally they stopped!" Ginta heard Miroku yell from hsi and Sesshomaru's room. He giggled a bit and then got up to go to the bathroom where he found his lower taking a shower. He step in behind and hugged him "I love you to" he said before placing a kiss on his lovers lips and leaving.

"wait where you going?" Kouga asked while looking at his boyfriend confused.

"I'm going back to bed" he said while turning on his heel and heading back into the bed room.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Small Surprises

If you have any suggestions for a new title let me know!

Summary

Kouga and Ginta have been together since high school. Now in College they find themselves getting into arguments over petty matters and their relationship starts to slowly crumble. As a result of all of this Kouga ends up cheating on Ginta with one of the hottest guys in school also known as the school slut "Inuyasha". After finding out about his partner's infidelity Ginta decided that he had enough and they break up. But what happens when Ginta finds out after the break up that he's pregnant and it's kouga's? Since it is his child he has a right to know right? Inuyasha finds out about Ginta being pregnant and does everything in his power to prevent them from getting back together. What will happen to Ginta and his child and will he get back with his Ex? Read to find out.

Content: Hurt/Comfort ,Yaoi WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI WHICH MEANS MOST OF THE COUPLES CONSIT OF GAY MEN (MANxMAN) THAT ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH EACHOTHER…IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ON!

^_^ TWANK Q

Romance, MPREG, RATED M for colorful language and Adult themes, might have lemons but I'm not sure cuz I don't think I'm good at writing them.

~Pairings: kougaXGinta (Main), KougaXInuyasha, SesshomaruXMiroku, HitenXBankostu~

Authors note:

This is my second fanfic but the first one I'll actually be uploading. My friend got me into reading fanfiction and I'm an extreme YaoiFanGirl! So most of my fanfics will have some yaoi content if not all. Please be gentle I'll accept any advice and constructive criticism. Also Please R & R if you like this story and if you review I promise to update on a regular basis. TWANK Q :3 also I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC I'm kind of new to this. I chose this pairing because there aren't a lot of these stories out there . I have only read one and it really inspired me to write this.

MPREG: put bluntly it means preggy males… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha and I am not making any profit from this story in any way. I only own the plot ….  
_(._.)_ so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: Meeting for the first time

"Damn!" Miroku shouted as he entered the kitchen. He glanced up and the clock in the kitchen and it blinked 7:50 in red and blue hues. "what is your problem?" Kouga asked as he entered the kitchen and went to the fridge to get some milk for his cereal. "This Sesshomaru's mate is grumpy because you and Ginta kept us up all night With your moaning and screaming" Sesshomaru added as he entered the kitchen and sat down beside his mate around the table. "you guy are like fucking bunnies man!" hiten shouted from the couch where he and his lover were seated cuddling with each other. "It's not like the walls are sound proof ya know and some people need their sleep". "Good Morning everyone!" Ginta said smiling brightly and he entered the kitchen and placed a kiss on his lover's lips before sitting around the table. He was greeted with confused and shocked stares. "What?" he asked as he looked from Sesshomaru to Miroku, even the love birds on the couch were surprised by his extremely bubbly mood because they all knew that Ginta wasn't a morning person.

"your extremely smiley today" Miruko said as he stared at Ginta with raised brows "who are you and what have you done with my friend?" added . "what's that suppose to mean? I'm always in a good mood"

No one could believe that this was really Ginta. "You always in a good mood?...When kouga was fucking you last night did you hit your head somewhere?" Miroku asked with and even more confused expression. "What's that suppose to mean?" Ginta asked looking and Miroku and back at his lover with a sad pout. "Don't mind him babe he's just a little shocked because your usually a little scary in the morning" he told him this in the nicest way he could come up with because nobody wants to see and upset Ginta first thing in the morning. "I am not scary!" he protested causing Sesshomaru to choke and spit out his cereal. "You're not what?" he asked while wiping the bits of cereal and the milk from his chin. "Miroku am I scary?" he asked looking at his friend with innocent eyes "Um….well you see" he started but was interrupted by Hiten who answered said question for him.

"Yes he does…we all do" Hiten added. "I am not scary! Babe do you think I'm scary" He asked Kouga who was trying to sneak out of the room before anyone noticed he was gone. He stopped abruptly and spun around to face a pouting Ginta " um….Maybe a lil" he said flinching when he heard Ginta get up from around the table. "Whatever, I am not scary" he said before heading back to the room to get ready for school.

Everyone sighed in relief because they thought he was gonna explode on them. "you guys should have make up sex more often if this is how he'll behave after, a happy Ginta in the morning means less arguments and that's a good thing in my book" Bankostu added and the others agreeing with his statement. _" I should keep that in mind, I like this Ginta better"_Kouga thought as he placed his empty bowl in the sink and headed to their room to get ready for school as well.

_At Practice_

"Yo Kouga" Naraku the captain of the football team said as he entered the locker room "are you ready for the big game tmrw? The coach has been on our ass all week because this team is supposedly the un-defeated champs for the season". "so I heard, coach just needs to have faith in us because we do have the best quarter back in the entire state on our team" Kouga grinned widely "don't get to cocky now, you might end up and get yo ass whooped if you're not careful" Naraku muttered before putting on the rest of his gear and heading out to practice. "as if we won't win" kouga thought as he got his gear on and left.

Meanwhile Ginta made his way into the school cafeteria building. He was on his way to meet up with the rest of the gang. Miroku had sent him a text message that said to meet them in the cafeteria because Sesshomaru said he had something to tell them.

When he got to the cafeteria he saw everyone sitting at a table at the far right. He made his way to them and sat down next to Miroku. "so what do you have to tell us?" he asked while stealing a handful of fries from the tray Miroku had on the table. "Where's Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked when he realized that said wolf demon wasn't with him. "he has practice today, I think they have a big game coming up so the coach has been hounding them all day." He mumble before stuffing his mouth with some more fries. "this Sesshomaru wanted everyone to be here, but I guess it can't be helped I'll just tell him when he gets home later." Everybody nodded in agreement and waited for him to start talking.

"Do you guys remember my little brother?" he asked looking up to make sure they were following him. "the little chubby kid that used to follow you around in highschool?" Hiten mumble. "oh yeah, I remember him you two are the same age right, but your just older by a day or two." Bankotsu added "well yes, and I forgot to tell you guys that he goes to this university…sadly" he said with a scowl on his face.

"oh really?" Ginta almost squealed " then why don't you invite him to hang out with us" he asked excitedly. He was the type who just loved to make new friends. "because he has the tendency to be a little bit to clingy" Sesshomaru said with a bored expression on his face. He applied to this college to get away from his overly clingy little brother and to find that his brother somehow got into the same school as him was very annoying. Yes annoying. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to the attention of the excited wolf demon before continuing " we don't get along to well, but the other day we talked and settled our differences and he said he wanted to meet you guys so I invited him over to hang out with us tonight, but if it isn't a good time he can always come som-."

"he can come tonight I think it's a great time" Ginta interrupted "right guys" he asked the other three around the table. " well we don't mind meeting him" Bankotsu said answering for him and his lover who was to busy groping him to pay attention to what was going on. Next Ginta looked to Miroku who was debating whether or not it was a good time for him. " I guess I can call in sick for work tonight" He said smiling knowing that Ginta was happy. " So it's settled then" Sesshomaru said as he stood up from around the table " I'll send him a text then" he sai before walking off.

_With Kouga_

"Damn! Coach really worked us out today" he muttered leaning against one of the many lockers adorning the walls in the locker room. " hey there champ" Naraku shouted as he entered the locker room and slapped Kouga on the back. He knew that he was tired and probably had aching muscles from practice but he didn't really care. " did it feel to get tackled to the ground by your team captain?" he smirked while moving to his locker. " Fuck off" kouga hissed. He knew Naraku was just trying to piss him off. He slammed the locker shut grabbed his bag and exited the room leaving a smirking Naraku behind.

_Home_

Kouga walked into the apartment and kick off his shoes. He went to their room and dropped his bag on the floor. He stripped off his sweaty clothes and dropped on the floor as well. he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in. the warm water was working miracles on his aching muscles, he took up the body wash and squirted a generous amount into his hands and proceeded to rub it all over his skin. He stepped back under the shower and allowed the warm water to wet his hair, he applied some shampoo into his hand and began to wash his hair. After he finish he stepped out of the shower, dried his body and his hair then he pull a plain white t-shirt over his head and pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants.

He made his way to kitchen, he was really hungry and no one else was home yet. He came home early today so that he wouldn't get lecture from his boyfriend. He was in no mood for that today. Suddenly the front door opened with a click and he could hear the voices of his roommates and the voice of his very excited lover. They were talking about someone and it sounded like something he needed to know but his stomach growled in protest willing him o ignore the conversation and put food into it first, so he turned around and began to rummage throw the contents of the fridge. " you're home early today" a voice called from behind him before wrapping their hands around his waist and hugged him from behind. Kouga stepped back a little to close the fridge and then turned around to kiss his lover.

"Did you miss me?" he asked while sliding his hands along his lover's sides and stopping to hold onto his hips. Ginta replied by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him back down to lock their lips in another passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?" he asked when they finally parted for air. "hmmmm…yeah it does, but maybe you can show me how much you missed me" he purred into his lover's ear.

"okay, okay break it up! We don't you horny bunnies making love in the place where we keep our food" Miroku shouted from the entrance to the kitchen. " go do that shit in your room please we have a guest coming over later and we don't want our kitchen smelling like semen." He added before getting a cup of juice and leaving the kitchen.

"Guest" Kouga asked looking and his friends retreating back and then to his blushing lover with a raised brow. "oh yeah, I forgot" he started , wiggling out of his lovers grasp to get something to eat. "Sesshomaru's little brother is coming over later, he wanted us to meet him since most of us don't know him well and because he goes to the same college and all." " oh I see" kouga replied joining him around the table.

_Later that Night_

" Ok he's suppose to be here in a couple of minutes" Miroku informed everyone. " Sesshomaru says he just picked him up, now remember everyone be nice." He added before taking a seat on the couch next to the lovebirds. "Do you guys ever quit? I swear your worst than the horny bunnies" he told Hiten and Bankotsu who were practically eating each other's face off at the moment. Kouga sat in one of the love seats with an excited Ginta bouncing happily in his lap. He was acting like a child who was about to get a new toy. Suddenly the door clicked open and everyone froze.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the entrance way connecting the living room to the hallway to see who would emerge first. Sesshomaru walked through the entrance way and everyone sighed in disappointment. "Oh it's just you" Miroku said staring at his lover. "Wow I thought you would be happy to see me" he said with a sad look which caused Miroku to roll his eyes and get up from the couch to kiss him. " Now that's more like it" he smirked wrapping his hands around Miroku's waist and squeezing his butt. "Ok we really don't want to watch you guys make lover in our hall way right now" Ginta said annoyed when he was ignored. " Where's your bro?" Kouga asked . " Oh he's right here" Sesshomaru said and moved out of the way so that his brother could pass. " Guys this is my baby brother Inuyasha."

Sorry for any mistakes I was in a hurry to get this up. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R I'd really appreciate it if you did.


	3. Chapter 3

Small Surprises

If you have any suggestions for a new title let me know!

Summary

Kouga and Ginta have been together since high school. Now in College they find themselves getting into arguments over petty matters and their relationship starts to slowly crumble. As a result of all of this Kouga ends up cheating on Ginta with one of the hottest guys in school also known as the school slut "Inuyasha". After finding out about his partner's infidelity Ginta decided that he had enough and they break up. But what happens when Ginta finds out after the break up that he's pregnant and it's kouga's? Since it is his child he has a right to know right? Inuyasha finds out about Ginta being pregnant and does everything in his power to prevent them from getting back together. What will happen to Ginta and his child and will he get back with his Ex? Read to find out.

Content: Hurt/Comfort ,Yaoi WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI WHICH MEANS MOST OF THE COUPLES CONSIT OF GAY MEN (MANxMAN) THAT ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH EACHOTHER…IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ON!

^_^ TWANK Q

Romance, MPREG, RATED M for colorful language and Adult themes, might have lemons but I'm not sure cuz I don't think I'm good at writing them.

~Pairings: kougaXGinta (Main), KougaXInuyasha, SesshomaruXMiroku, HitenXBankostu~

Authors note:

This is my second fanfic but the first one I'll actually be uploading. My friend got me into reading fanfiction and I'm an extreme YaoiFanGirl! So most of my fanfics will have some yaoi content if not all. Please be gentle I'll accept any advice and constructive criticism. Also Please R & R if you like this story and if you review I promise to update on a regular basis. TWANK Q :3 also I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC I'm kind of new to this. I chose this pairing because there aren't a lot of these stories out there . I have only read one and it really inspired me to write this.

MPREG: put bluntly it means preggy males… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha and I am not making any profit from this story in any way. I only own the plot ….  
_(._.)_ so please don't sue me.

**Chapter 3:** **Socializing with the enemy**

"What did I tell u about calling me that!" Inuyasha shouted "I'm not a baby anymore, and besides I'm just two days younger than you asshole!"Sesshomaru smirked before replying to his baby brother "still sensitive about being called a baby, little brother" his comment was met with a warning growl from his little brother before he smirked again and went back to pay attention to his lover who was watching the whole interaction from his mate's side.

Miroku could have sworn he heard inuyasha grumble something like 'go fuck yourself asshole or fuck off' but with Sesshomaru mumbling some very naughty things is his ear he couldn't make out what exactly was said so he made no comment about it. Inuyasha just glared at him and then focused his gaze to the room's other occupants.

He blushed slightly from being stared he switched his gaze to the floor to prevent the others from seeing the slight tint of red painting his cheeks. "uh…..err my name is Inuyasha nice to meet you" he said looking up and smiling shyly. Ginta all but jumped from kouga's lap and instantly took Inuyasha's hand in his.

"I'm Ginta and the guy sitting over there is my boyfriend Kouga" he all but squealed, Kouga just smiled and waved which made Inuyasha's now faded blush darken again. Kouga was exactly his type, long hair, tall, muscular slightly built and extremely with the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. He just stood there staring and undressing Kouga with his eyes and then all of a sudden his view of the sex god was blocked by the annoying thing that was claiming to be his boyfriend. "How could someone so hot be with something like that." He thought before he was brought back to earth by the voice of his annoying brother saying something to his lover.

Miroku let his very perverted boyfriend talk him into going to their room to put those naughty things he mentioned before into action. Miroku blushed at the suggestion and then turned on heels and walked off to their room. "Uh emm.."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get everyones attention before telling them that he and his lover had something to discuss and they didn't want to be disturbed and then headed to their room and locked the door behind him. Shortly after loud music could be hear from the room. "How can they discuss something with all that loud music" Inuyasha asked but more directing his question to Kouga who was too busy kissing his lover's neck to notice.

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and then turned to the other pairs of eyes is the room. He had to admit that he didn't even know they were here until a while ago.

"So who are you guys" He asked "And could you please explain to me why they would turn the music up so loud if they were going to discuss something." Bankotsu just blushed but said nothing. Inuyasha thought he was deaf or hard of hearing so he switched his gaze to Hiten.

"I'm Hiten and this is my lover Ban-kun and your brother and Miroku aren't discussing shit, their fucking and don't want us to hear them but even with the music blaring that loud u can still hear them." He explained causing Inuyasha to blush furiously. Now he would be forever haunted by the image of his brother fucking his boyfriend. He almost gaged on the thought itself and decided he needed something to distract him.

He turned his attention to Kouga who was busy whispering something into his so called boyfriend's ear and when he saw Ginta blushing he began to frown and decided that he would interrupt their little couple time. "Uh is it ok if I sit here with you guys or am I interrutpting?" he asked "oh not really we don't mind keeping you company" Ginta smiled widely while kouga just nodded in agreement.

"So how long have you two been together" Inuyasha asked curious to know to see if it would be easy for him to get them to break up.

"Since highschool so about 3 going on 4 years" Kouga answered while smiling at his lover and then placing a soft kiss to his lips. Ginta blushed furiously and fidgeted in his boyfriend's lap a little embarrassed because Inuyasha was staring at him.

"Wow that's really long" Inuyasha stated while smiling "you two must really love each other" he added while looking at the floor his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How could they be together for so long? They aren't meant for each other Kouga deserves someone a lot better, he should date someone like me. He quickly put on one of his fakest smiles and then looked back up at the couple.

"Uh I need to go to our room, I need a bath I feel all sticky" Ginta whined and then got from his boyfriend's lap "I'll be right back, Kouga keep Inuyasha company until I get back" "yeah sure, anything for you baby" he replied and then placed a kiss to his lover's forehead. Ginta made his way to their room and began to strip off his clothes. As he got into the shower he couldn't help but wonder what Kouga and Inuyasha were talking about. He sighed heavily "I hope they're getting along.

With Inuyasha & Kouga

"Soooooooooo….." Kouga started he had no idea what to talk about. This was the first he met Inuyasha so he had no idea where to start. "Um..sooooo your Sesshomaru's brother, cool" why the hell did I say that I already know he's Sesshomaru's brother. Kouga mentally slapped himself for stating the obivious. "uuughhh" he groan causing Inuyasha to giggle.

"It's hard starting a conversation with someone you just met so don't worry I'm as nervous as you" he said looking down at the floor with a small smile and a slight blush on his face. "So Kouga" he started when he got the courage to look up from the floor _'he's actually kinda cute'_ kouga thought. "You play American football right?" he asked looking Kouga straight in the eyes. "Yeah how did you know?"

"I go to the same college I've been to all the games, I've seen a couples times" he smiled and looked down to the floor again. "I think you're really good" he added_. 'Wow he goes to all our games. I can't even get Ginta to stay for the whole game' _Kouga thought. "I think it's cool that you go to the games, I wish I could get Ginta to do that but football isn't his thing." Inuyasha perked up at the sound of that. His boyfriend doesn't go to his games so that means that after the games he's alone most of the time. "Oh that's too bad he doesn't get to see how amazing you are during matches." He said while pushing back a loose strand of hair from his face.

" Yeah that's true but he always does something special for me when we win, he makes up for not coming to the games" Kouga happily added while smiling. Thinking about Ginta always seemed to make him smile. Seeing this made Inuyasha curse he didn't know why Kouga was so in love with Ginta. No matter he thought. He'll soon get Ginta out of the picture and then Kouga will be his.

Suddenly Sesshomaru and Miroku emerged from their room. Miroku was blushing up to his ears. Everyone watched as he approached them on shaky legs limping slightly and Sesshomaru walking behind of him, helping him when he looked like he was about fall. "Man Miroku you look like you got run over, I didn't know that Sesshomaru was that good" kouga said when he saw the couple walk into the living room. "how many different positions did you guy do it in?" I might wanna try them on Ban-kun here" hiten said with a smirk causing Bankotsu and Miroku to blush furiously. This conversation was getting a little too hot so Miroku decided to change the subject.

"uh Kouga where's Ginta?" Miroku asked causing everyone to stray from the topic they were just discussing. "oh he went to our room he said he needed to take a shower."

"oh" Miroku replied. "So was my baby brother causing you any trouble" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down next to Inuyasha and Kouga. "Stop calling me that!" Inuysha shouted. Kouga just laughed, before telling his friend that his brother didn't cause any trouble and that he had a real good time speaking to him. Inuyasha blushed and smiled at kouga before shooting a death glare at his older brother. Sesshomaru laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair and then called his lover over to sit with them.

Ginta was finished with his shower and was now making his way into their room when he began to feel dizzy. He grip the door frame tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, but when he opened them back he didn't feel any better and then a sudden wave of nausea hit him and he found himself running back to the bathroom and empting the content into the toilet. He grip the side tightly as hunching over the white bowl. He instantly felt sick to his stomach.

"Ginta are you ok?" came Miroku's voice from behind him. Ginta nodded his head no and continued to throw into the toilet. Miroku rushed to his side and began to run his hand in soothing circles on his back. "I just suddenly felt nauseous and then I found myself here throwing up" Ginta said between pants. "Maybe it's something you ate" Miroku said. "Yeah maybe it was" Ginta agreed. After he thought he was finished throwing up Miroku helped him up off of the bathroom floor and got him to bed. "I think you should call it a night and get some rest" he helped Ginta into bed and covered him with the blanket. "I'll tell Kouga you're going to bed I'm sure he'll come when Sesshomaru takes Inuyasha home" Ginta only nodded before turning on his side and drifting off to sleep.

"is something wrong with Ginta?" Kouga asked. "He's fine he just ate something that didn't sit well with his stomach so he was throwing up a little but he's better now, he's in bed resting I think he's a little tired."

"oh well I guess I go check on him and go to bed to, it was nice meeting you Inuyasha." After that he got up and headed to the room to see how his sick lover was doing.

"Ah… yeah it was nice meeting you to" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and asked his brother if he was ready to go because it was getting late and they all had school tomorrow. Inuyasha nodded his head yes and then said bye to the other occupants of the house and then left with his brother. Sesshomaru kissed his lover on the cheek and told him to go to bed and get some rest. "I'll be back in a bit" he said before walking out the door. "Hiten lets go to bed I'm tired" Bankotsu said to his lover. They both got up and headed to the room locking the door behind them. _'Well I better get some sleep to'_ Miroku thought as he went to his room and shut the door.

'Oh crap' Ginta thought as his eyes shot open. He felt really sick last night and thought that he would feel a little better today, but he thought wrong. As soon as his head left the pillow a wave of nausea racked his body and he was practically sprinting to the bathroom. "babe are you ok" came Kouga's groggy voice from in the bedroom, but all he got in response was gagging noises and the sound of his lover empting his stomach into their toilet.

This has somewhat become a morning ritual for the young couple. It has been happening every morning for the last five days. Ginta would wake up in the morning drenched in sweat and would run to the bathroom to vomit. "I think you really need to get that checked" Kouga told him one morning after he realized that the vomiting was becoming frequent. He told him that he was fine and if it became worst he would go to a doctor to get a checkup. After what seemed like hours Ginta's consistent retching and gagging stopped. Kouga helped him up from the bathroom floor and to the sink so he could wash his mouth out.

"I thought you said you were going to get that checked out" Kouga said as he turned on the faucet. "It's nothing Kouga I'm fine I probably just ate something bad last night, now could you please drop it!" He wasn't really in the mood for this argument. They had it every morning and it was starting to get on Ginta's nerves. "whatever, I'm gonna go get ready I have practice this morning" and with that said kouga left the bathroom.

**I hope you guys like it….. And sorry for the mistakes if there are any! Sorry I took so long to update I was busy with getting ready for college.**


	4. Chapter 4

Small Surprises

If you have any suggestions for a new title let me know!

Summary

Kouga and Ginta have been together since high school. Now in College they find themselves getting into arguments over petty matters and their relationship starts to slowly crumble. As a result of all of this Kouga ends up cheating on Ginta with one of the hottest guys in school also known as the school slut "Inuyasha". After finding out about his partner's infidelity Ginta decided that he had enough and they break up. But what happens when Ginta finds out after the break up that he's pregnant and it's kouga's? Since it is his child he has a right to know right? Inuyasha finds out about Ginta being pregnant and does everything in his power to prevent them from getting back together. What will happen to Ginta and his child and will he get back with his Ex? Read to find out.

Content: Hurt/Comfort ,Yaoi WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI WHICH MEANS MOST OF THE COUPLES CONSIST OF GAY MEN (MANxMAN) THAT ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH EACH OTHER…IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ON!

^_^ TWANK Q

Romance, MPREG, RATED M for colorful language and Adult themes, might have lemons but I'm not sure cuz I don't think I'm good at writing them.

~Pairings: kougaXGinta (Main), KougaXInuyasha, SesshomaruXMiroku, HitenXBankostu~

Authors note:

This is my second fanfic but the first one I'll actually be uploading. My friend got me into reading fanfiction and I'm an extreme YaoiFanGirl! So most of my fanfics will have some yaoi content if not all. Please be gentle I'll accept any advice and constructive criticism. Also Please R & R if you like this story and if you review I promise to update on a regular basis. TWANK Q :3 also I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC I'm kind of new to this. I chose this pairing because there aren't a lot of these stories out there . I have only read one and it really inspired me to write this.

MPREG: put bluntly it means preggy males… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha and I am not making any profit from this story in any way. I only own the plot ….  
_(._.)_ so please don't sue me.

_**Chapter 4: Operation Break them Up**_

Three days have passed and Ginta's puking fit has gotten worst. It wasn't just happening in the morning when he got up, it started happening everytime he tried to eat something and Kouga was getting very worried. He would argue with Ginta about seeing the doctor, but he would only put it off. He kept promising to get a checkup but never did.

"Ugghh I feel sick" Ginta groaned as he peeked up from under the covers. He was met with the sight of his lover emerging from the bathroom fully dressed and ready for school. "I don't think I'll be going to school today" he mumbled into the pillow. "Still feeling sick?" Kouga asked with concern in his voice. He and Ginta fought a lot but he couldn't stand to see his lover sick. It made him nervous and worried especially when Ginta refused to go get a checkup. " that was such a smart question to asked" he spat sarcastically " you can obviously see I'm still sick" he added.

He sighed, he didn't mean to lash out on his boyfriend, he was only trying to help. He was in a very bad mood today. He felt terrible and on top of that he felt like running to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet every 10 minutes, and because of this he was very irritable at the moment. "it was just a simple question" Kouga mumbled under his breath as he stood up from where he was sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry, its just that…I'm just in a bad mood today that's all" Ginta sighed he really just wanted to curl back up under the covers and fall asleep.

Kouga shooked his head in understanding and pulled the covers back over his sick lover's head and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "You just rest….I'll be back as soon as I can" he said before he turned around and left.

_**At School**_

Everyone was at the usual table they sat at during lunch. Miroku was busy studying because he had a test next class and Sesshomaru was busy sulking because his lover wasn't paying him any mind. Hiten sat across from the couple staring at them while Ban-kun occupied his lap and nuzzling into the crook of his lover's neck. They didn't care if people passing happened to look at them, they were very open about their relationship and besides publicly displaying their attraction to one another is the only way Hiten could keep those sex hungry perverts away from his Ban-kun. There was also a new addition to their table today.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's little brother had joined them today. People have been gossiping about seeing one of the hottest guys in school hanging out with this bunch. Inuyasha really didn't care about hanging out with them. He had his reason for being at this. He didn't really care about what they talked about or did because he was too busy surveying the cafeteria for any signs of the sex on legs he has been lusting after for the past three days and his idiot lover. He probably clinging to his arm and acting like a little slut in heat.

Ever since Inuyasha found out that Kouga and Ginta were dating, hated the wolf demon. He despised him with all his being, and poor Ginta never did anything to deserve his hatred but Inuyasha didn't care. When someone gets in the way of him getting something he wants they might as well be called his enemy. He hated the fact that Ginta got all the attention, that he was the one who slept with Kouga in the same bed at night, that he was the one who Kouga made love to constantly and knowing this really pissed Inuyahsa off.

He spotted long brown hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes among the crowd and surprisingly enough he wasn't accompanied by the slut he called his lover. Inuyasha perked up at this and smirked devilishly. Kouga was _**Alone **_and now was the perfect time to put operation '_**BREAK THEM UP**_' into action.

Kouga wondered down the hall with his gaze glued to the white tiled floor, he couldn't stop thinking about Ginta. He was worried sick and that affected him greatly in today's practice all his plays were wrong and he was tackled to the ground numerous times. Coach told him if he didn't get his act to together by next week, he would be riding the bench at their next game.

He slowly entered the cafeteria and immediately he spotted the others. 'huh they're here early, I thought they still had class' he thought as he approached the table 'and Inuyahsa's here too'. Kouga sighed loudly and made his way to the table. "What's with that face?" Miroku asked as he looked up from his book to see Kouga pull out one of the chairs across from Inuyasha and he blushed slightly. Miroku didn't make any move to mention this to Kouga he just thought that Inuyasha was maybe embarrassed or shy around Kouga.

"Ugh! I'm having a bad day that's all" Kouga mumbled before putting his head on the table and covering his eyes with his hands. "care to talk about it?" Miroku asked as he stared at his sulking friend. This was always the result of Ginta and Kouga not being together. He would mope around and sulk all day. "Maybe later" he sighed closed his eyes. "I just want to relax before my next class he mumbled. "hn" was all Miroku said before he was back in his book.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but pout. 'How could he come out of his book to talk to kouga and not me?!' He thought as he watched Miroku flip through the pages of his biology text book. ' This is so unfair' he thought before he sighed and went back to sulking.

_**Back Home**_

"Ugh! I feel like crap!" Ginta complained as he untangled himself from the covers. He hadn't got out of bed all morning. Every time he tried to get up he felt dizzy, so he just stop trying after the first 5 attempts failed. He decided that now would be a good time to try again since wasn't feeling so nauseous anymore.

'I really need to get a checkup' he thought as he got up from the bed and waiting a few minutes to see if was a good idea to continue moving. After he realized that he wasn't feeling dizzy he made his way to the bathroom and began to peel the sweat soaked shirt off of his body. He was surprised when he heard his stomach making a grumbling noise. He wasn't in the mood to eat because no matter what he tried to stomach it would just come right back up a couple minutes after. 'I can try finding something to eat that won't make me throw' he thought as he stepped under the cold water. The coldness felt amazing on his heated skin. 'hmmm I'm feeling better already'. He began to run his soapy hands over his skin.

_**With Kouga**_

"umm, is it ok if I sit here?" came a very familiar voice form beside him. Kouga wasn't in the best of moods but he looked up from beneath his hands at the person who was brave enough to interrupt his quiet time. When he made out the face of said person he immediately felt a little better. "ah…sure" he answered nervously, he wasn't really good at conversations. He always left the things like socializing and making new friends to Ginta. " I didn't know you were in this class though" he added smiling slightly. "uh well I normally sit in the front so maybe that's why we never noticed each other" Came Inuyasha's silky voice. He pulled out a chair across from kouga and took a seat.

"so why the long face" Inuyasha asked out of pure curiosity. Kouga has been acting strange since this morning and he wanted to know why. "It's a long story" he replied. Inuyasha wasn't going to give up that easily so he continued pushing. "I'm all ears" he said as he slid over a little closer to Kouga. Kouga sighed he really needed someone to talk to so he sighed and took Inuyasha up on his offer. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak the lecturer for the class walked in and began jotting down some confusing looking equations on the board. He still wondered what possessed him to choose algebra as a subject. No sane person would want to do things like these.

"well I guess we'll have to save our little talk for later" Inuyasha whispered. " meet me on the roof at after this we can talk up there." This was his only chance to have Kouga alone and he wasn't going to give up that easily. "uh ok, I'll meet you there I guess" Kouga replied. Inuyasha smirked inwardly everything was going according to his plan and he was very pleased with this.

_**~ok sorry for the long wait these lecturers at school have been killing me with assignments, I'm sorry for any mistakes and I know its short but I just wanted to get something up. I promise I'll write something longer next time!**_ **PLEASE R&R TWANK Q! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Small Surprises

**If you have any suggestions for a new title let me know!**

**Summary**

**Kouga and Ginta have been together since high school. Now in College they find themselves getting into arguments over petty matters and their relationship starts to slowly crumble. As a result of all of this Kouga ends up cheating on Ginta with one of the hottest guys in school also known as the school slut "Inuyasha". After finding out about his partner's infidelity Ginta decided that he had enough and they break up. But what happens when Ginta finds out after the break up that he's pregnant and it's kouga's? Since it is his child he has a right to know right? Inuyasha finds out about Ginta being pregnant and does everything in his power to prevent them from getting back together. What will happen to Ginta and his child and will he get back with his Ex? Read to find out.**

**Content: Hurt/Comfort ,**YaoiWARNING**: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI WHICH MEANS MOST OF THE COUPLES CONSIST OF GAY MEN**(MANxMAN)**THAT ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH EACH OTHER…IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ON!**

**^_^ TWANK Q**

**Romance, MPREG, RATED M for colorful language and Adult themes, might have lemons but I'm not sure cuz I don't think I'm good at writing them.**

**~Pairings: kougaXGinta (Main), KougaXInuyasha, SesshomaruXMiroku, HitenXBankostu~**

**Authors note:**

**This is my second fanfic but the first one I'll actually be uploading. My friend got me into reading fanfiction and I'm an extreme YaoiFanGirl! So most of my fanfics will have some yaoi content if not all. Please be gentle I'll accept any advice and constructive criticism. Also Please R & R if you like this story and if you review I promise to update on a regular basis. TWANK Q :3 also I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC I'm kind of new to this. I chose this pairing because there aren't a lot of these stories out there . I have only read one and it really inspired me to write this.**

**MPREG: put bluntly it means preggy males… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha and I am not making any profit from this story in any way. I only own the plot …._(._.)_ so please don't sue me.**

_**Chapter: 5 'THE START OF INFIDELITY' **_

"So are you ready to talk now?" Inuyasha asked as he and kouga made their way up the stairs leading to the rooftop. Their algebra class had just finished and Inuyasha practically dragged Kouga out of the classroom. "I guess". He replied as he opened the door leading out to the rooftop. It was breezy up there so there weren't any other students out there at the moment. They were alone and Inuyasha was extremely happy about that fact. They made their way to most secluded spot on the rooftop to sit down. "so what's got you in such a bad mood?"

Kouga sat down and let out a heavy sigh, letting the question hang in the air for a bit before responding. "It isn't anything serious, it's just I'm always in a bad mood whenever Ginta isn't around." Inuyasha's face twisted in jealousy and anger when he heard the source of _**'HIS'**_ kouga's depression. He couldn't believe that Kouga! His Kouga was upset over something like that, of all the things. He had, had enough of this nonsense and he had to put a stop to it immediately. He had to do something to get Kouga's mind off of 'THAT'.

He needed to get kouga thinking of him, and not of Ginta! So he did the first thing that came to mind. The only thing that could get him to stop thinking about Ginta. He kissed him! He leaned in and kissed the brunette.

Kouga's eyes widened in shock as he began to process what was happening. Inuyasha was kissing him, he was really kissing him. He was panicking he knew this was wrong but he couldn't push him away. He had no idea why he couldn't. His lip felt perfect against his own and in no time he was kissing him back. Inuyasha realized this and decided that it was time for him to take it to the next level.

He was now straddling Kouga's lap. He could feel his erection springing to life as he began to grind their hips together. "hmmm" Inuyasha moaned into kiss. He was beginning to get really turned on. Kouga gripped the other male's hips to steady him as he began to trail kisses along his jaw line slowly making his way down to his neck. "mmmmm Kouga!" Inuyasha moaned loudly as the brunette made his way to his collarbone and bit down gently.

He wrapped his hands into long brown tresses, as Kouga made his way back up to his face and harshly smashed their lips together. He couldn't think straight anymore. He was getting too lost in the pleasure and his whole body was getting extremely hot. Kouga was getting dangerously close to the edge and if he went any further he would regret it for the rest of his life.

He began to think about his sick boyfriend who was home waiting on him to get home from school, and that did it. Kouga's eyes shot open and he immediately pushed Inuyasha away. He didn't even realize that Inuyasha already had his belt unbuckled and his pants unzipped. He was finally processing what he was doing and the guilt of cheating and almost having sex with someone other than his boyfriend started to set in.

He immediately stood up and fixed his clothes and his hair. He stared down at a very confused and blushing Inuyasha. His lips were kiss swollen and his hair was a mess. "Uh….I…..I-I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" was all he said before turning around and rushing to the door. Inuyasha watched as Kouga left the rooftop and couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face. He had just had Kouga where he wanted him and something told him he would soon have the brunette to himself. He got up, dusted his clothes off and made his way to the door.

When Kouga got home he dropped his bag and headed straight to their room. When he got there he was met with an extremely adorable sight. Ginta was curled up in the blankets in the middle of their bed hugging his pillow like it was actually Kouga in bed with him. He was fast asleep, and he looked so peaceful.

Kouga couldn't believe he almost cheated on someone he had known and been with for so long. Someone who knew his flaws, his strength, and weakness even his habits whether good or bad. Heck Ginta knew everything about him and yet he was willing to give all of that away for someone he just met.

After a while he made his way over to the bed and gently stroked his lover's hair making sure not to wake him and then he placed a soft kissed on his forehead. He needed to think, he needed a cold shower to calm himself down. Ginta was here sick as hell and he was at school letting another guy shove their tongue down his throat.

He had to talk to Inuyasha about it tomorrow, he couldn't just kiss him like that, knowing he is in a serious relationship already. Sure he and Ginta had times when it seemed like everything wasn't working out, but no matter what the situation was he loved Ginta, and he couldn't have someone come between them like that.

…**.**

_**Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment and dropped the keys on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. He was so close to ruining Ginta ang Kouga's relationship, a few more minutes and kouga would've fucked him then and there, but he didn't. He ran his hands through his silver locks and plopped down on the couch in his living room. He had to find some other way to get things moving or his plans would be useless. He needed a new plan/strategy and fast.**_

…

Ginta stirred in his sleep when he felt the area on the bed beside him dip. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he could make out the shape of his lovers back and the white towel hanging around his neck to show he had just stepped out of the shower.

"Hey" came Ginta's soft sleep drenched voice as he rose to sit up in the bed. He hadn't been his best at all today, he still felt sick and nauseous. He tried eating but it all resulted in him throwing up later. He could say he was feeling a little better but that would be lying. "Hey" Kouga replied as he leaned over to brush some of the loose hairs away from his lovers face, "How ya feeling babe?"

"Like crap" Ginta mumbled while stretching his hands. " I would say I feel better but that wouldn't be the thruth." Even sitting up now made him feel dizzy, "but enough about me and my life story, how was your day?" He asked as he slid back down to rest his head on one of the pillows hoping that it would ease the dizziness.

Kouga sighed, "Rough day huh?" Ginta asked. Kouga only nodded and moved to lie down next to his lover. "You don't know the half of it" he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his lover spooning him and nuzzling the back of his neck. "I love you" he muttered into the back of Ginta's neck as he snuggled closer. He was tired physically and mentally, he really needed a good nap right now. "I love you to" Ginta said as he drifted back off to sleep taking Kouga with him.

…

The next day Kouga was up early, he had taken a shower, gotten dressed and was already ready to leave for school. Luckily his first class was Algebra and he really needed to talk to Inuyasha as soon as possible. He had to tell him that he should forget about what happened between them. He couldn't risk that getting out.

Ginta was feeling better today so he decided to go to school, and Kouga wasn't too excited about it one bit. He had to prevent the two from interacting today at all cost, he really didn't need any more problems to deal with right now and Ginta finding out about his little kissing incident with Inuyasha would be the icing on the cake.

"Babe I'm ready" he heard Ginta shout from the living room. "Coming!" he yelled back. _**' I can't have them see each other at all today'**_he thought as he grabbed his bag and exited the room he shared with his lover and made his way down the stairs to meet everyone waiting for him so they could go. Today was going to be a very very, long day.

As Kouga stepped into his first class of the day he couldn't help but feel nervous. His eyes flitted around the room searching for the cause of his discomfort at the moment. The sooner he talked to Inuyasha the sooner his main problem would be solved.

He looked everywhere but he didn't spot the silver haired male anywhere. Suddenly he felt a hot breath ghost over the back of his neck and his whole body tensed at the feeling. "Is it me your looking for?" came a silky voice from behind him. He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine at the sound of that voice.

After gathering himself together Kouga spun around to face the source of his problem **'INUYASHA'**. "um….. I need to talk to you" Kouga muttered, he had to get this over with, he really didn't have the time to be running around and making sure that Ginta and Inuyasha didn't talk. "About what" Inuyasha whispered into his ear. He knew Kouga was trying to tell something but he could care less what it was about because right now he wanted him and nothing was going to get in his way.

"About what happened yesterday." Oh so he was still thinking about our little kiss session, Inuyasha thought as he slid his hand around Kouga's waist, squeezing his cock in the process. "what the hell!" Kouga shouted as he pushed the other males hand off of him. Inuyasha just stirred up at him in confusion. He sighed and folded his hands before sighing " what about yesterday?" he asked Kouga. He wasn't really in the mood for all this talking and frankly it was getting on his nerves. "um….w-well you know that I'm already in a relationship and I would really appreciate it if you didn't just up and kiss me or touch me" Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "I wouldn't mind being friends but anything more would be unacceptable" Kouga finished as he watched Inuyasha's face twist in anger.

He chuckled, he couldn't believe Kouga was rejecting him, he lowered his head so that Kouga couldn't see his face. "you've got to be fucking kidding me" he mumbled. "This has to be some kind of sick joke, you can't really be turning me down for that slut you call a boyfriend" Kouga was shocked. He couldn't believe Inuyasha had just said that about his lover. "WHOA WHOA, Hold up! Don't you ever talk about Ginta like that, you don't know shit about him"

"Don't try to sell me that bull shit, you deserve better than that!" Inuyasha shouted. He lifted his head and Kouga could finally see his face. "If you won't break up with him, I'll do it for you." Was all he said before spinning around and running to the door. Kouga for one wasn't gonna let that happen. He grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and dragged him out of the classroom.

On the way out he dragged him to the boy's bathroom and pushed him into a stall and locked the door. "What the fuck is your problem? You fucking kissed me I didn't ask you to so I'm gonna say this and I'm only gonna say it once stay away from my lover and keep the fuck out of my relationship or I will fucking hurt you!" was all kouga said before turning to leave but he was stopped by the hand that grabbed his wrist.

"Look I'm sorry ok but I like you and I want you to be with me, I know you're in a relationship but I least give me one last kiss, I promise I'll leave you alone after that and I won't tell anyone about it. Kouga wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to do it but he didn't want Ginta to find out about it either so he made his decision.

"ok one kiss and that's all, you try to go any further and I'll seriously hurt you got it?" he asked as he spun back around to face Inuyasha. The silver haired male wrapped his hands around Kouga's neck and stepped closer. "You ready?" the brunette gave him a look of uncertainty before sighing and nodding his reply.

Kouga leaned forward brushing his lips against Inuyasha's own then stopped. He was hesitating and Inuyasha realized this. He decided he would finish this. He leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. He wrapped his long slender fingers into the brunette's hair and began to gently massage his scalp.

He didn't want this to end just yet. He at least wanted the brunette to fuck him before leaving. He needed a way to keep Kouga here so that he would have the chance to do that. He parted from the kiss and then whispered into the brunette's ear. "FUCK ME, PLEASE." Was all he said. Before he began to nibble on the brunette's ear.

_**Once again i'm back with an extremely short :/ ( i'm sooo sorry these chappies are so short) chapter. i hope you guy enjoy it though. the end was rushed so i didn't like the way i finished it (i promise to fix that during editing) sorry i took so long to update had internet problems and school problems 'Gomenasai' i'd like to thank the persons who reviewed and shared their ideas i really appreciate it. (/-\) i promise to write longer chapters. PLEAS R&R TWANK Q :* ALSO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! **_

_**THE END**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been sick with the flu and school has also been taking up my time. However I'm feeling a lot better and I am also wrkin on the next chapter.

こんにちは。 ^^ Paranoid Android here! I am now looking for a beta reader for my fics someone who will always be able to help me and someone with good writing skills! I thank all of you for reading and the positive reviews (which i thank you for greatly) ありがとうございます。This way you'll get to read everything I write even before everyone esle whether it be this fic or the ones to come. if you are interested please reply as soon as you can. I'm already working on the 6th chapter for small surprises and I could sure use some help and ideas. Once again thank you. じゃね。^^

The new chapter will be up soon! Twank Q


End file.
